Strip Poker
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Top title explains all. GaaraxSakura MATURE FOR A REASON! lemon, minor HinataxNaruto


Sakura needed him, and she needed him NOW

Sakura needed him, the more that was slipping away from them, the more her self control wore down, and it was wearing down FAST. So was his, but she couldn't tell at the moment, he had his normal, un-expressionless face on.

Gaara was sitting across from Sakura, cards in hand, he KNEW that he could win, and he never lost. His poker face was invincible, no one had one better than him.

Sakura felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead but she refused to wipe it away, thinking that Gaara might have taken it as a way that she was nervous or losing, they both knew that either way it was ending, it was going to end in the same result, and just one would have more shame than the other.

The bead of sweat trickled slowly across her cheek, down to her chin. It hesitated to drop at the beginning before sliding its way down her neck. Gaara's eyes followed the trail of perspiration that was tauntingly slow, as if mocking him. It went down her neck, passed her collar bone, down further, sliding its was between her breasts before stopping at her bra.

Yes, she was in her bra and other clothing parts as well, like her pink skirt, black spandex shorts and her panties underneath that.

Gaara was still in his whole robes, the only thing discarded from him were his ninja shoes. He smirked at this, it was clear who would win, but he had never known that Sakura would be this stubborn. Mentally, he sighed, would she never learn she wouldn't win? They had played poker many times now, but this time…the consequences were more to the extreme.

They were indeed playing strip poker, and Gaara, always the best at poker, was winning. He grinned wickedly just THINKING of how Sakura would react when she had to take off everything, one by one.

Of course there were other people playing, but they wanted it to only be of the minimum of people. The minimum was 4, so they needed to drag in two other people so the lucky suckers were Hinata and Naruto. Mainly because Naruto was easily 'persuaded' in a different path of what he was originally travelling. Though they weren't fairing as well as Gaara and Sakura, they were doing pretty good…just pretty embarrassed, but Sakura and Gaara weren't paying attention much to them, just to each other.

Naruto was in his underwear, jacket and his shirt while Hinata was in her bra, underwear and sweater.

At first, when Sakura thought that they should change their little games of poker to something more…different, like strip poker, Gaara wasn't interested, but now, it was a little of a different matter.

Gaara had started liking Sakura ever since she had given up on Sasuke, but he denied that fact and kept on repeating that their relationship was 'strictly professional', but he started doubting that little by little. By all the little nice gestures and small actions she did to him and not to others, to how patient she was to him and nice she was, how she cared about her looks kind of when he was around, how nervous and flustered she was as well. By that time, he had noticed many things about her that he had never realized she did, and by that point, he knew that he was in love with her. Of course he'd rather die than tell anyone that, but it was true.

Sakura had liked Gaara on the same day, she didn't know it at first, but she knew that she felt more secure around Gaara than other guys. She found his quietness quite an attraction, his possessiveness kind of sweet, and his kindness and manners very chivalrous. Before she knew it, she had been very attached to Gaara…and she knew it. They had played poker in the first place to get to know each other. It was a game that required more than just luck, much more. It required guts, confidence, intelligence, and patience. Sakura was pretty well known for being good at poker, because Tsunade had taught her all the rules; luckily she did not catch her unluckiness as well. Sakura was quite the poker player in Konoha and was widely known, she was very good at playing, but she, if at the most, was the 2ND best player. Gaara was first, though he did have a hard time beating Sakura, he always won.

Hinata and Naruto were quite new to poker, so they weren't as good, but they knew the rules. Their lack of clothes weren't bothering Sakura and Gaara, but they WERE bothering each other. Hinata seemed to be on the verge of collapsing and fainting, Naruto kept on trying to hide his blush, but with no avail. It was evident that they liked each other, almost as obvious that Sakura and Gaara were attracted as well.

The game started to heat up as each of them slowly had shed out of some clothes, the end was nearing, and they all knew it.

Sakura only had her bra and panties on. Gaara was sure surprised to find himself in only his mesh shirt on and his boxers with underpants, but his robes and buckles were discarded. Hinata had only her panties on as she was desperately trying to block Naruto and everyone else's view of her…top part. Naruto's eyes were bugging out, that was obvious, but he was only in his boxers, which made Hinata stutter so badly, no one could understand what she was even trying to say.

"Sakura, you lost again, drop one of your garments." Gaara said monotonously, but inside, perverted Shukaku was showing him the wonders of what might happen after the match. It was turning Gaara on, if you checked under the table, you would definitely be able to see Gaara was quite hard, erection very visible.

Sakura sighed, taking off her panties very quickly and crossing her legs so no one could see that 'area', much to Gaara's disappointment, but he wouldn't let that bother him to show on the outside. Besides, there was no way she could win…he grinned maliciously.

"Hinata, it's your turn," He said, but never breaking the staring-down contest he was having with Sakura, both glaring at each other.

Hinata looked at the 5 cards in her hand and realized they were shaking, she realized her hands were shaking. "I-I-I fo-fold!" she gasped out, knowing that she was going to lose then, and quickly went to her clothes, putting the most obvious ones on.

"Naruto? You're turn." Sakura murmured, concentrating on Gaara.

"Aww man! I lost again, gotta lose one of my clothing…" Naruto whined, as he tossed his boxers down, then suddenly realized. "Wait a minute…I only had one thing on, my boxers. Which means?!"

Sakura went in a deep red, turning away while Hinata looked at his ahem alarmed at his length. "Ugh, Hinata? Could you stop staring at that particular area? I feel a little…awkward."

"Hinata…?" Naruto questioned, finding Hinata not to reply him.

"Baka!!" Sakura yelled, still averting her eyes. "You're not the only person feeling awkward, pull up your boxers!"

"Oops," Naruto shyly said, as he slid them back on.

Hinata fainted on the spot. Naruto yelled, "Hinata! Are you okay?!" As he dived down and caught her in time before she made contact with the ground.

Gaara didn't like all these distractions and went straight with it. He was already so close to winning, so he might as well win and get it over with.

"Sakura, your hand?"

"She looked at her cards; _ten of hearts, ten of spades, ten of clubs, ten of diamonds, one queen of hearts…okay so four of a kind, shit! _She bet that Gaara's hand was better.

"Four of a kind, you?" Her voice was a little shaky.

Gaara smirked, "Royal Flush."

_Crap, it's worse than I thought!_

"Last garment, off. You lose, I win." Gaara confirmed proudly, he had won again. He had never lost a game before, and that still continued to live that way.

Sakura nervously looked a fainted Hinata and Naruto, then to Gaara. He was smirking at her, knowing that made her furious, she wouldn't just back down without a fight. She still had one trick up her sleeve. So she said in a seductive voice, "Sure, Gaara…anything for you…" while pulling on of her bra straps slowly down her shoulder, and rubbing her neck and collar bone, "But god, is it hot in here." Her voice was husky and moving the bra a little up and down, letting her breasts move up and down with them, while she rubbed her collarbone. Gaara knew what she was trying to do, this was unbelievable! He would've yelled out that she was cheating but his brain wasn't functioning properly. All he could do was impatiently wait, he could keep his cool, right? But god was she moving at a slow pace. She knew what his weakness was and using it to its full advantage.

In Sakura's mind, she was panicking a little, thinking that she wouldn't make it in time. If she didn't get Gaara to lose control before she took off her bra, she would lose, but looking at his eyes glazed with lust, she kept on hoping that she'd win.

Sakura's hand left her bra, down to graze her chest as she made it to go over her legs. Separating her legs, Gaara thought he'd be able to see Sakura's pussy, but was disappointed when he saw Sakura's arm strategically placed so it was blocking it.

Sakura's other hand that wasn't blocking that area, travelled around her, so she could unhook her bra. She leaned over a little so that her breasts were pushed together, making the crevice line a lot more noticeable.

She was about to lose, almost unhooking the bra, when Gaara finally snapped. Hinata, Naruto get out, before you 'witness' anything else.

Naruto immediately got the message and gathered up Hinata and the clothes in her arm and sped straight out of there. He loved Gaara and Sakura as friends and all, but it would still take years of therapy to get out the idea of what would happen out of his mind.

Gaara closed the door and stalked to Sakura. She didn't mind, they both knew it was going to happen this way, and they both wanted it…badly. Gaara grabbed her bridal style and went to his room, dropping her softly on the bed as he took off his mesh shirt and pants, climbing on the bed.

Sakura's breathing hitched at the sight of Gaara so revealed that she hadn't seen. He crawled on top of her and straddled around her waist, she didn't mind, she was too busy running her fingers over his well toned abs. Every touch that she gave him made his self control become even less by every second. Gaara slammed his lips on Sakura, and she kissed back, just as intensely back. Sakura never even realized that Gaara had moved his hands downwards near her core. She gasped in shock as she realized where he was headed, but soon switched that to moaning as he started massaging her clit and then diving one of his fingers in her. He added it to 2 fingers and Sakura was moaning his name out, he could feel his erection growing stronger, the sound of his name that came off her lips made him want to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to move for days. The feeling of Sakura's walls being around his digit was…ecstatic. He added 3 fingers, Sakura's breaths were labored as she panted out, "Gaara…I, think, I'm…going to…" but she never finished her sentence as she felt a wave of bliss travel through her whole body.

"Do you want me?" Gaara huskily questioned her.

"Do I even need to answer?" She said, panting and still trying to catch her breath from her orgasm.

"Yes, you do."

"Then yes Gaara, indeed I want you." Sakura whispered seductively to him and flipped over so she was on top of him. "Now let me show you how much I want you." She said, dipping her head and making butterfly kisses down his nicely chiseled chest. Gaara bawled his fists in the sheets of the bed as he tried to suppress his groan, being unsuccessful. She just kept on going down, down, down, till she hit the spot. Taking his whole member in her mouth, she started bobbing her head, up and down, engulfing the whole thing, twirling it in her mouth. He grunted as she sucked harder and finally came, while spilling into her mouth. Sakura gulped the whole thing down and was thrown back so she was under Gaara.

"Do you, pant, enjoy torturing me?"

Sakura giggled, "Obviously, it lets me see THE Gaara down on his knees."

Gaara growled very predatorily and sucked on one of her breasts, she sharply gasped as she felt his tongue all over it. Not letting the other breast go unnoticed, he used his hand to massage it. She moaned deafeningly and grabbed his hair, pushing his head deeper in her breasts to encourage him. The sounds that Sakura was making him to insane, he needed her, his erection was growing painfully unbearable.

"Sakura." He panted.

Pant, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

Sakura knew what he meant and gave a firm nod before he entered her, very slowly, careful not to hurt her.

She closed her eyes, as she felt tears forming. Gaara kissed her to ease the pain and was now completely in her, he pulled out and went back in, Sakura was soon from pain to complete euphoria. "God," She panted out heavily, "Go faster…"

He obliged, pounding her senselessly. She met his thrusts, both heavily covered in sweat.

Each thrust made her want him to go faster, and each time he went faster, just wasn't good enough yet. They were now at an inhuman pace, and Sakura felt herself almost going over the edge. "Gaahhhraaaahh!!" She screamed out loud, as she finally hit her climax. He did as well and they both lay on the bed, holding hands tightly. "So," she said, breathing still heavily, I guess you lost once in your life, eh?"

"If I had to lose to become in the most bliss I was in before, I'd gladly lose 1000 times." Gaara sexily whispered in her ear, to make shivers down her spine.

She knew now, absolutely, that she was complete with him, and that she loved him, but she HAD to know…

"Gaara, do you love me?"

It was silent for a while as Gaara thought about it, "I didn't like you at first, and I knew I was attached to you, but not in this way, but now I'm positive, I love you as well."

Sakura smiled and embraced him in a hug, I love you too."

**Mhmz, I'm a sucker for a happy ending XD Okay, go easy because it's my second lemon, jeez! They're so hard, it makes you feel all uncomfortable and stuff, HOPEFULLY I did it right. If I made any mistakes, just tell me, I'm not perfect, I make TONS of mistakes, and if you're worried I'll be mad, don't, because I won't…unless it's just TOO overboard. **

**Also, HAVE MERCY ON ME!! Because I honestly have never played poker, nor strip poker in my life. I tried looking it up, but I was just confused in the end, so I used as much resources from them as possible. They said, on one of them that to learn poker, being good would be up to like 9 months of playing poker, I was like…nu uh, NO WAY am I going through that much just to learn how. I'm just not committed.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! It's really not that hard **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. >.**


End file.
